


Spitroasted

by philosophyofhedonism



Series: Newtendann [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Newt gets a tattoo and Tendo goes with him to make sure he's okay, Polyamory, Tendo just needs to get laid, also blowjobs, but it's more like Dom/new dom/sub, it turns into group sex, so i'm going to get him laid, yay group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo goes with Newt to get Otachi tattooed across his back, and somehow they ended up having having group sex. Huh, how did that happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitroasted

Almost immediately after they closed the Breach, Newt was headed off to the tattoo parlor. He slept for a solid 16 hours first, but as soon as he was awake he was pulling on his other leather jacket and a less filthy pair of skinny jeans and heading out of his and Hermann’s room. Hermann was still asleep in their bed, absolutely immobile within his cocoon on blankets. Newt had considered waking him when he woke, but decided against it immediately after. Hermann might love him, but he would not take kindly to being forcibly woken after that fight. 

Newt felt uneasy as he walked through the halls to leave the Shatterdome. It took him a while to pinpoint it, but finally he realized that it was because nothing was different. They had stopped the goddamn _apocalypse_ , and yet there were still soldiers and mechanics running around and shouting and laughing. It seemed to Newt that people should be resting. But then again, here he was, rushing off to get Otachi tattooed across his back. He could barely remember being more excited to get a tattoo. Finally he had found a kaiju worthy of the last large empty space left on his body. He was so excited, in fact, that he wasn’t watching where he was going and plowed bodily into Tendo. 

“Oh shit man, I’m so sorry!” Newt apologized quickly, bouncing back. 

Tendo grabbed him by the arms and Newt realized he was shaking so hard he was practically vibrating. 

“Woah, slow down. You already helped save the world, no need to rush off anywhere.” Although Tendo chuckled he looked worried and gripped Newt a little tighter. 

“I’m going to get a tattoo,” Newt explained excitedly. 

“Acting like that are they going to be able to work on you? You’re shaking really hard, man.”

“It’ll be fine, I’m almost always shaking like this, and I’ve had plenty of tattoos,” Newt waved off Tendo’s concern. 

“How about I come with you?” Tendo suggested, already moving to walk with Newt, though not letting go of the grip he had on his arm. 

“Really man? That would be great!” 

Tendo hadn’t even thought about the destruction to the city and whether or not the tattoo shop would even still be there until they reached a door that lead to a staircase that lead to a room deep underground. Inside was nothing like the outside world. It looked like bad sci-fi movies from before sci-fi became real. Everything was immaculately clean and gleaming, and there was light coming from everywhere with no visible source. It creeped Tendo out a little. Newt happily approached the woman who emerged from the back room. 

First condolences were made about those lost in the kaiju attacks. Then Newt drew about twenty images of Otachi out of his jacket pocket and laid them out on the table. Newt and the woman went over them one by one, and as they spoke, she sketched on a small notepad. 

Tendo laughed at Newt’s passionate explanation of the kaiju, gesturing wildly with his arms and talking so fast he was stumbling over his words. Apparently this woman seemed to understand how Newt operated and listened without watching him, focusing only on his words and her sketch. About an hour after they had initially entered the shop, the woman began sketching the outline of the tattoo on a large, underlit table in the size that it would eventually be on Newt’s back. He watched, breathless and speechless, as Otachi came to life on the table in front of him. He didn’t even turn when Tendo clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“I think this is the longest you’ve been silent in a while,” he smirked as he looked over Newt’s shoulder. Tendo whistled. “And now I can see why.” 

Even without color it was gorgeous, a beautiful representation of the beast that had destroyed a good portion of Hong Kong. Newt shed his shirt, almost ripping it in his haste to remove it. It was quick work to overlay the pattern on Newt’s back and prepare the needle. Newt calmed as soon as she steadied her hand on his skin. His eyes slid closed as the needle started to move along and cut the design of the winged kaiju into his back. Tendo watched Newt’s face in fascination as the tattooing process went on. In the beginning, it was the calmest Tendo had ever seen him. For a moment he thought Newt had fallen asleep. But then she got to a straight line and Newt’s brow furrowed briefly and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he grunted, rather than it being a sound of pain as Tendo expected, it came out more a strangled moan. Newt’s eyes were still tightly shut, but he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and when his eyes flew open they were fever-bright. 

“Are you alright?” Tendo asked, brushing his fingers lightly against the side of Newt’s face. Newt’s eyes slid closed as he leaned into the touch and inhaled sharply when Tendo ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed to enjoy it so Tendo repeated the action, taking satisfaction in Newt’s low hum of approval. Newt winced when the tattoo artist stopped to wipe away blood and excess ink. Tendo could see that the outline was about halfway done, and already it looked perfect, like it belonged on Newt’s skin. Just as she started tattooing again, Tendo fisted Newt’s hair and pulled. Newt let out a full groan that made Tendo’s cock twitch in his pants. It really didn’t help either that Newt’s face was right at the perfect height if they were in a different situation. Tendo dropped to a crouch until he was eye-level with Newt. 

“Open your eyes,” he murmured, his fingers still twisted in Newt’s hair. Newt obeyed instantly, his bright green eyes unfocused. The damage from his first attempt to drift with a kaiju was evident in his left eye, probably permanent. Tendo released his fingers and stroked the side of Newt’s face gently. “You’re a little over halfway done for tonight. Just a little bit longer, then we can go back to the ‘dome.” 

A peaceful look passed over Newt’s face and Tendo continued to stroke Newt’s scalp. Occasionally Newt would wince or flinch and Tendo would tug lightly at his hair to remind Newt to stay perfectly still. Newt immediately stilled under Tendo’s touch and stayed calm until the tattoo outline was finished. 

“Come back in 3 weeks.” 

Newt nodded and gingerly eased his shirt over his shoulders. He winced as his skin shifted and refused to put his jacket on. Tendo was worried he would get cold, but Newt assured him that the pain from his jacket touching his back would be worse than the cold. 

“Honestly I would rather not be wearing my shirt at all, that would feel best, but I can’t really go walking around with a huge kaiju on my back. People don’t really understand my tattoos.” 

“To be honest I didn’t really understand them at first,” Tendo admitted as they walked back to the Shatterdome. 

“God, you should have seen Hermann’s face when he first saw them. The first time we met back in 2017 I Just had one little face on my left forearm. He _freaked_ out, shouted at me, called me disgusting.” Newt laughed weakly. “That was the first time he called me a kaiju grrrrrroupie. I gotta admit, it kinda hurt coming from him, but I guess I should have expected it.” 

Tendo caught himself just before he patted Newt on the back. Instead he settled for an awkward “Well I like your tattoos a lot now.” 

Newt grinned. “You know, your tats are pretty hot, Choi, but imagine yourself with a giant kaiju.” 

Tendo raised an eyebrow. “I’ll keep to the three I have, thanks” he replied. 

Newt stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, three?”

Tendo stopped and sighed exaggeratedly. “Yeah, the one on my neck, the one on my hand, and the one on my arm.” 

“Oh fuck,” Newt murmured before chasing after Tendo. “By the way, which way do you swing, man? I know that sounds really tactless and Hermann is always telling me to censor myself, but I don’t really know how to edge around a question, I was never very good at that.” 

Tendo just laughed and slid his fingers through Newt’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat. “What do you think?” he growled in Newt’s ear before nipping at the juncture of his neck and jaw. Newt whimpered and had to take a moment to compose himself before chasing after Tendo’s retreating back once again. 

“What’s your third tattoo of?” Newt asked as they neared the Shatterdome. 

“It’s a secret,” Tendo teased. “You’ll see it when you see it.” 

“C’mon man, let me see it now,” Newt begged, still walking a step behind Tendo. “Come back to my room and let me see it!” 

“What about Hermann? Isn’t he still asleep?” 

“Nah, and even if he is, he shouldn’t be.” 

Hermann was indeed awake, and had just poured himself a cup of tea. 

“Ahh, Newton, I see that you are back. And Mr. Choi, what a pleasure. Would you care for some tea?” 

“No thanks, Dr. Gottlieb. I’m just here cause-” 

“Cause he went with me to get this, BAM!” Newt interrupted and threw off his shirt to reveal the new tattoo on his back. 

Hermann sighed. “You couldn’t have waited until the body was cold before getting it tattooed across your back?” 

“Aww come on, Hermann. It’s gorgeous, you gotta admit that. Anyway, I wanna see Tendo’s tattoo.” 

“I should think Tendo’s tattoos are rather obvious, Newton.” 

“Nah man, he has a hidden one and he won’t tell me what it’s of.” 

Hermann raised an eyebrow at Tendo who took that as his cue to slide off his suspenders and unbutton his shirt enough to reveal the top of his right arm. Running down his tricep was an ornate cross with a rosary hanging over and around it. 

Tendo watched Newt flash Hermann a Drift look, a look he recognized from the faces of the Jager pilots. 

_Hermann, please. Look at him, he would be so much fun._

_Yes well, better get on before he puts his shirt back on._

Suddenly Tendo found himself with an armful of Newt kissing him desperately. Newt ran his fingers reverently over Tendo’s upper chest and shoulders, pushing at his shirt in a blatant attempt to remove it. Tendo grabbed Newt by the hair easily and pulled him back, kissing the whimper from his lips. Newt groaned when Tendo bit into the soft flesh of his neck before soothing it with his tongue. Try as he might, he couldn’t get Tendo to kiss him again. Tendo seemed content to just pepper kisses and bites and licks everywhere else but Newt’s lips that were quickly turning red with how much he was biting them trying to stifle his noises. Another pair of lips and teeth bit the shell of his left ear while Tendo sucked a bruise low on his neck. Newt hadn’t even heard Hermann come up behind him, but he was grateful for the presence and approval of his boyfriend. 

“Looks like you’re finally getting what you wanted, darling,” Hermann whispered in his ear. 

Newt moaned out loud and ground his hips forward against Tendo’s leg. Tendo jerked back in surprise and looked over at Hermann. 

“You let him behave like this?” 

“Most certainly not. I try to make him behave, but he never listens. Although, he gets off on getting tattooed, so he’ll be less obedient than ever right now. Maybe you should just let him suck you off.” 

Newt cried out, both at Hermann’s words and his hand roughly cupping Newt through his _ridiculously_ tight jeans. Tendo looked at Newt for confirmation, and was met with desperate eyes. 

“Please,” Newt whimpered, bucking his hips against Hermann’s hand. Tendo pulled Newt back in for a short kiss, then used the grip he had in Newt’s hair to push him to his knees. Newt fumbled immediately with Tendo’s pants, humming low in his throat when he pulled out Tendo’s cock. He was gorgeous even when he wasn’t fully hard, and Newt wasted no time in wrapping his lips around the head. Tendo tipped his head back and groaned at the hot, wet suction around his cock. It was gorgeous, and soon he felt Newt moving further down, massaging with his tongue, until Tendo could feel himself bump the back of Newt’s throat. Newt moaned around the cock in his mouth, vibrating against it and causing Tendo to tighten his grip in Newt’s hair, causing Newt to whimper and vibrate again. Tendo used Newt’s hair to pull back a few inches and then push back in until he felt Newt’s throat again. Newt moaned as Tendo fucked his mouth. He couldn’t swallow right around the cock in his mouth and soon felt drool dripping down his chin. A hand on the back of his neck alerted him to Hermann’s presence. 

“My my, Newton. Look how much fun you’re having slobbering over Tendo’s dick. Newt whimpered in agreement. “What’s that dear?” 

Tendo pulled his dick out for Newt to speak. 

“P-please Hermann, please fuck me,” Newt gasped, breathing heavily. 

Hermann grabbed the hair at the base of Newt’s skull and twisted so that he was looking up at Tendo, who was languidly stroking his cock. “Please _what_?” Hermann growled. 

Newt made eye contact with Tendo right before speaking. “Please sir, please fuck me.” 

Tendo’s breath caught in his throat at Newt’s unabashed pleading. 

“Strip,” Hermann commanded. “You too,” he added, gesturing at Tendo. Tendo hurried to comply, toeing off his shoes and removing his pants and boxers, along with his shirt that hung precariously on his shoulders. Tendo finished just in time to see a naked Newt receive a swat with Hermann’s cane. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he demanded. 

Newt immediately put his hands on his thighs. “No sir, I’m sorry!” 

“Damn right you are,” Hermann muttered. “Bed.” Newt moved to stand to walk to the bed but froze when he felt Hermann’s cane at the back of his neck. “Crawl,” Hermann ordered. Newt whimpered and obeyed. Tendo had to admit, the sight of Newt naked and crawling towards the bed was doing all sorts of things for his libido. “Come on,” Hermann gestured for Tendo to follow. “I need something to shut him up, and he seems to like your cock in his mouth.” 

Newt was already on the bed on his hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed. Tendo slid in front of him and stroked his hair lightly before rubbing his cock over Newt’s lips. They parted instantly, and Newt’s tongue slipped out to tease the slit of Tendo’s cock. From this angle, Tendo could see Hermann behind Newt. He couldn’t remember quite when Hermann had stripped, but he was naked now, his cock arching up against his stomach. He frowned at Newt and slapped the insides of his thighs. Newt gasped and spread his legs, displaying his twitching hole and heavy balls. He leaned forward to take Tendo’s cock in his mouth, but Tendo reached down and pulled away so that Newt was left hanging. Just before he began to complain Hermann slid a finger inside him. Newt gasped and looked up at Tendo with bright eyes. 

“Plea-” Newt whimpered, interrupted by Hermann pushing a second finger in alongside the first. 

“Oh, you want this?” Tendo grinned and let the head of his cock rub against Newt’s lips again. Just when Newt was about to close his lips around his cock, Tendo pulled back. “C’mon baby, try harder.” 

Newt gasped when Hermann began to scissor his fingers. Hermann kissed Newt’s lower back gently. He grinned devilishly when Newt shuddered and clenched down around his fingers. “Do you like that?” Herman asked as he stroked Newt’s prostate again. “I’m going to make you come from just my fingers in your ass, like the slut you are,” he promised darkly. 

Newt dropped his head and keened loudly, and Tendo found himself gripping the base of his cock. Newt reached his head up, but Tendo’s cock was just barely out of reach. 

“Come on, you’re making me think you don’t really want this,” Tendo teased, dipping his dick towards Newt but then pulling it back before Newt could close his lips. Newt mewled and struggled forward with renewed vigor. Hermann’s left hand was strong on his hip, though, and kept him in place. Tendo smirked and jerked his cock so that it brushed over Newt’s parted lips with each upstroke. Newt whimpered but didn’t try to pull Tendo into his mouth. His eyes fluttered, and Tendo could see the strain it was putting on him to not move. Hermann’s fingers still played over his prostate, and Tendo could see the desperation building in his eyes, and was fascinated by the look of calm that washed over him when he came. It was the same look that Newt had had when Tendo was playing with his hair while he was being tattooed. 

Tendo watched Hermann carefully as he lined up his cock with Newt’s hole. Just as Hermann pressed into his ass, Tendo _finally_ let his cock slip between Newt’s lips, and the muffled scream he let out was glorious. Newt let himself be pulled by his hips back onto Hermann’s cock, and then forward by Tendo’s hand in his hair. This time his cock slipped easily down Newt’s relaxed throat. Newt never stopped making noises, broken and muffled whimpers, moans, and cries, and Tendo knew he wasn’t going to last like this, not between Newt’s lewd noises and the vibrations on his cock when Hermann fucked Newt forward on his dick. 

“Come on his face,” Hermann grunted when he noticed Tendo’s dilemma. “He loves it.” 

Hermann’s words hit him like a punch to the gut, and he barely had time to pull out before he started coming, splashing white over Newt’s closed eyes and parted lips. It felt amazing and Newt looked delicious licking Tendo’s come from the corners of his mouth. Hermann continued fucking into him, but now Newt could make all the noise he wanted. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh f-f-fuck!” New groaned. “Oh God, oh Hermann _fuck_!” 

Hermann ignored him and looked at Tendo instead, who was watching the couple with a dazed expression. “Is he hard again?” Hermann asked. Tendo looked at Newt who was biting his lip and pushing back against Hermann. 

“Yes,” Tendo replied, surprised. 

“Don’t be so surprised,” Hermann responded. He twisted his fingers in Newt’s hair and yanked his head back. Newt gasped and moaned when Hermann bit his shoulder. “Little slut can’t get enough of a cock in his arse,” Hermann teased. Newt struggled wildly in Hermann’s hold, trying desperately to get friction on his aching cock. His eyes opened and settle on Tendo. 

“Please, Tendo, please touch me- _fuck_ -please I can’t, I need- _ah_!” 

Tendo leaned forward and slipped just the tip of Newt’s cock between his lips. Almost immediately and without warning, Newt was shooting bitter across Tendo’s tongue. Tendo leaned up and kissed Newt thoroughly while Hermann finished inside him. 

Newt collapsed, boneless, but hissed when his new tattoo touched Hermann’s chest. 

“Come on darling, lie down,” Hermann instructed, pulling back the covers to allow Newt to crawl beneath them and lie on his stomach. Tendo moved to leave the bed, but was stopped by Newt blindly reaching out and hitting his leg with the back of his hand. 

“Stay,” Newt murmured sleepily. Tendo looked to Hermann for confirmation, who nodded. 

“Stay,” Hermann agreed, pulling Tendo in for a kiss over Newt’s back. Tendo let himself melt into the kiss, allowing himself to enjoy Hermann’s deceptively soft lips. 

When they parted Newt’s hand snaked up to touch their faces. “Come cuddle me,” he demanded, not removing his face from the pillows where it was buried. 

Tendo chuckled and pressed kisses to Newt’s neck and nuzzled his hair. “Are you okay?” he murmured, running his fingers over Newt’s scalp. Hermann watched him with a soft smile. 

“Cuddle me!” Newt repeated. 

Tendo smiled and laid down next to Newt, draping his arm over Newt’s lower back where he hadn’t been tattooed. Hermann moved his arm to cross over Tendo’s until he could rub his fingers in a circle on Tendo’s hip. Tendo’s eyes drifted shut and he smiled as Newt started snoring softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I have a hair-pulling kink?


End file.
